warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Defensa
La '''Defensa es un tipo de misión sin fin en el que los jugadores deben defender el objetivo u objetivos primarios asignados para que no sean destruidos atacando oleadas de enemigos. La oleada se considerará despejada cuando todos los enemigos en la oleada hayan sido asesinados. Cada 5 oleadas, cada jugador recibirá una opción para abandonar la misión individualmente y recibir una recompensa mostrada o continuar para obtener más recompensas contra enemigos progresivamente más difíciles durante 5 oleadas adicionales. La misión se considera completada cuando los jugadores aceptan la oferta de reclamar una recompensa y salir. right Tipos Hay un total de 32 misiones de defensa para 12 escenarios disponibles. Nueve de ellos son principalmente específicos del Grineer: *A : Galeón Grineer ; Defiende una criocápsula en la plataforma de un elevador en el complejo de ventilación de un galeón. *B : Asteroide Grineer, cueva; Defiende un reactor cilíndrico de Orokin en una cueva oscura. *G : Asentamiento Grineer, Refugio; Defiende una criocápsula dentro de un refugio metálico, con entradas a tu alrededor. *I : Astillero Grineer; Defiende una criocápsula sentado en un tranvía en un astillero de varias cubiertas, el tranvía puede moverse después de cada oleada. *J : Bosque Grineer, Refugio; Similar al Asentamiento Grineer, con techo abierto. *Laboratorio submarino Grineer **O : Sitio de excavación; Defiende 4 criocápsulas ubicados en diferentes rincones de un sitio de excavación de Orokin. **R : Defiende un inyector embrionario dentro de un laboratorio de clonación. *P : Luna Orokin; Defiende una criocápsula en una plataforma Orokin en medio de un cráter en la luna. **Q : Fortaleza en asteroides Grineer; Defiende un inyector Kuva en una fortaleza Grineer. Esta área tiene trampas que pueden dañar al jugador: torretas, bobinas de tesla que electrifican el piso alrededor del inyector, lanzallamas y aerosoles de gases tóxicos en los pasillos. Seis son principalmente específicos de Corpus: *C : Nave Corpus, Compartimento de carga; Defiende una criocápsula en una plataforma elevada, con dos vías principales de aproximación y 2 aproximaciones desde atrás. *D : Puesto avanzado Corpus, Barranco; Defiende una criocápsula a la intemperie, rodeado de cuevas nevadas y acantilados. *E : Puesto avanzado Corpus, patio; Defiende una criocápsula en un patio en un puesto de avanzada del Corpus. *F : Puesto avanzado Corpus, Presa; Defiende una criocápsula en un complejo de presas congeladas, con enemigos asaltando a través de dos puentes. *H : Ciudad de gas Corpus, cubierta; Defiende una criocápsula en la cubierta de varios niveles de un barco de la ciudad de gas, con enemigos acercándose desde tres ascensos. *N : Planeta helado Corpus, Naufragio; Defiende una criocápsula a las afueras de un barco hundido. Dos son específicos de los infestados: *K : Derrelicto; Con pasarelas y entradas para hombres hacia una criocápsula en el centro de un puesto. *L : Nave infestada; dentro de una nave del Corpus gravemente dañada invadida por los caminos infestados con estrechos hacia una habitación grande. El último es específico de Orokin. *M : Vacío Orokin; con una gran sala con defensas láser que matará instantáneamente a cualquiera, Tenno incluido. 4 caminos distintos convergen hacia la criocápsula.) Cuando se produce un brote de infestación en una misión de defensa, los infestados usan el Escenario original. Los mapas A''', '''B, E''', '''G,L''', '''N, P''', '''Q y R''' tienen el objetivo en el centro donde los enemigos vienen desde todas las direcciones, mientras que los mapas '''C, F''', '''H y I''' no estan tan abiertos para acercarse y tiene el objetivo de defensa cerca del borde del mapa donde los enemigos no pueden engendrar y, por lo tanto, a menudo son más fáciles de defender. El mapa '''A también tiene un objetivo en movimiento, donde la plataforma del elevador puede subir o bajar el objetivo al azar a una posición diferente cada oleada. El mapa D''' tiene 3 ubicaciones diferentes donde una criocápsula puede engendrar aleatoriamente: uno está en el área inferior del mapa, uno está en el área superior del mapa y uno está en la plataforma elevada sobre el área superior. *El área inferior tiene 3 vías de aproximación (la gran mayoría de los enemigos solo provienen de 1 dirección; esta es la ubicación más fácil de defender en este mapa). *El área superior tiene 4 vías de aproximación (los enemigos están más dispersos entre los 4; esta es generalmente la ubicación más difícil de defender). *La plataforma elevada solo tiene 2 vías de aproximación y los MOA también pueden saltar por el costado de la plataforma (la mayoría de los enemigos solo provienen de 1 dirección; esta es la segunda ubicación más fácil de defender). El mapa '''E también tiene 3 ubicaciones potenciales para la criocápsula; ya sea en la plataforma central donde se unen los dos puentes más cortos, o en cualquiera de las esquinas donde se unen los puentes largos y el puente central. La ubicación central es, con mucho, la más fácil, ya que los enemigos se canalizan a través de los puentes cortos. Las áreas de la esquina son más desafiantes ya que los enemigos provienen de ambos puentes, incluido el pequeño sendero a lo largo de la novia larga, que sube desde el barranco y flanquea desde las áreas superiores por encima de las criocápsulas. En el mapa I''', la criocápsula está sentado en un tranvía que se mueve aleatoriamente a lo largo de un riel entre 2 ubicaciones. *El tranvía generalmente permanece en una ubicación para múltiples oleadas, con la posibilidad de moverse al final de una oleada. Tenno también puede viajar en tranvía mientras se mueve. *La criocápsula siempre se generará en la misma ubicación. El mapa '''O tiene 4 criocápsulas ubicados en 4 esquinas separadas del mapa. Después de cada oleada, uno de las cuatro criocápsulas se selecciona al azar para volverse vulnerable al ataque, indicado por un aura azul que lo rodea, y se convertirá en el objetivo enemigo actual. Por lo tanto, los jugadores deben moverse a cada criocápsula vulnerable, ya que están marcados en cada oleada para defenderlos. El mapa P''' tiene una sola criocápsula en el medio de una plataforma que se colapsa cada 5 oleadas. En la oleada 6 hace que la plataforma se colapse en un complejo de Orokin, mientras que en la oleada 11 hace que la plataforma caiga en una enorme cueva lunar. La plataforma no cae más después de la oleada 11. Actualmente hay varios mapas de defensa exclusivos del planeta: *El mapa Grineer '''G solo está disponible en Marte. *El mapa Corpus H'' solo está disponible en Júpiter. *El mapa Grineer '''I' solo está disponible en Ceres. *El mapa Grinner J''' solo está disponible en la Tierra. *El mapa Corpus '''N solo está disponible en Europa. *Los mapas Grineer O''' y '''R solo están disponibles en Urano. *El mapa Grineer P''' solo está disponible en Lua. *El mapa Grineer '''Q solo está disponible en la Fortaleza Kuva. Ubicación Hay un total de tres niveles que determinan a qué grupo de recompensas tienen acceso los jugadores en cada punto de control de la quinta oleada. Extracción Al final de cada ronda, la pantalla de decisión indica lo que cada jugador individual pretende hacer, con jugadores indecisos que continúan luchando. No es un voto y la extracción ocurre para jugadores individuales, no para el grupo; Estos jugadores parecerán desconectarse. Normalmente se recomienda decidir sobre una ola de salida antes de ingresar a la misión o, alternativamente, poco después de que comience. Si no, entonces todos deberían irse al mismo tiempo tan pronto como uno de los miembros del grupo decida extraer. Un retraso significativo puede evitar que esta opción aparezca por completo para los clientes si la latencia es del anfitrión del partido, y los jugadores se verán obligados a quedarse y hacer que un anfitrión migre. Tenga esto en cuenta si se une a una partida y nota una cantidad inusualmente alta de latencia. Composición Corpus *Oleadas 1-4 consisten de MOAs, Crewmen, Prod Crewmen. *Oleadas 5-9 consisten de Shockwave MOAs, Shield Ospreys, Sniper Crewmen, Techs se adicionan a lo de las oleadas anteriores. *Oleadas 10+ consisten de Railgun MOAs, Fusion MOAs, Mine Ospreys se adicionan a lo de las oleadas anteriores. Infestados *Oleadas 1-4 consisten de Corredores, ,Saltadores, Chargers. *Oleadas 5-9 consisten de Ancient Disruptors, Ancient Healers se adicionan a lo de las oleadas anteriores. *Oleadas 10+ Consisten de Toxic Ancients se adicionan a lo de las oleadas anteriores. Grineer *Oleadas 1-4 consisten de Grineer Lancers, Grineer Troopers. *Oleadas 5-9 consisten de Grineer Heavy Gunners, Grineer Ballistas, Grineer Shield Lancers, Grineer Scorch se adicionan a lo de las oleadas anteriores. *Oleadas 10+ Consisten de Grineer Rollers, Grineer Seekers, Grineer Bombards, Grineer Scorpion se adicionan a lo de las oleadas anteriores. Recompensas Los porcentajes de abajo son un indicador de lo que puede esperar como como premio de salida de 5,10 oleadas, etc.. Las misiones de bajo nivel comienzan en el nivel 1, las misiones de nivel medio en el nivel 2 y las misiones de alto nivel en nivel 3. Cada 5 olas, el nivel se incrementa en 1 hasta un máximo de 3. Eso significa que en la onda 15 las recompensas son siempre desde el pool de nivel 3, sin tener en cuenta cuál es la misión que se ejecuta. Defensa sectores oscuros Defense missions that take place in sectores oscuros always involve the Infestado. These Defense missions have a higher level range (and thus, higher difficulty) than the planet they're found on, but give out larger quantities of experience, including the experience bonuses inherent in Dark Sectors. There are currently 13 Dark Sector Defense Missions, one each for every planet except Mercurio. Defensa sectores oscuros}} Notas *Recompensas (mods, créditos, recursos) se guardan cada 5 rondas: si el jugador falla, se reciben los artículos sólo desde la última vez que guardó. Por lo tanto, si un jugador llega a la ronda 5, recibe un mod en la ronda 6, y luego falla en la ronda 7, el jugador perderá el último mod que gano en la ronda 6 pero conservan todos los beneficios que se han guardado en la ronda 5. *Si Sales de la misiona antes de que falle (abortar la misión, salir del juego o morir y renunciar) En ese caso el jugador perderá todo. Para salir de la misión temprano y aún así obtener la recompensa, se recomienda dejar que la misión falle, permitiendo que ele enemigo destruya su objetivo. Galería Archivo:RIP.jpeg|Cryopod en:Defense Categoría:Defensa Categoría:Misión